


Lightning Then The Thunder

by warblerweisman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, band!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: A Group of Kids from a trailer park never thought they could make it this far. They were selling out arenas, and making people happy. (a Band!Au of the serpents)





	1. Chapter 1

None of them ever expected to make it this far. For logic’s sake, a group of kids who all grew up in a trailer park weren’t supposed to make it this far. This band was just something they had done to occupy their free time over the summer. Now here they were, the first show of this massive tour. The Snakes were playing a sold out arena. Fangs didn’t think they would ever make it here. None of them did. Hell, if you’d asked Sweet Pea where he thought he’d be by now, his answer would include being dead in a ditch. 

Most of them were excited , aside from Fangs. He was more nervous than anything else. He paced back stage, while their opening act was on. Toni looked over at him curiously. “Fogarty, are you okay?” She asked with a slight chuckle. Fangs shook his head. “What if I get out there, and completely forget the words to the first song?” He asked, slightly rubbing at the back of his neck. Sweet Pea, who was sat, happily toying with his drumsticks, couldn’t help but think his boyfriend’s nerves were adorable. “Todd James Fogarty, you have never been nervous about a show in your life. Why start now?” Fangs rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “You and I both know I got my name changed, so that’s Fangs James Fogarty, babe.” He murmured, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Sweet Pea’s lips. 

Fangs’s nerves washed away as they headed out to the stage. Everything felt electric. He’d never thought they would have this many people cheering for them at once. His eyes were closed. The words Jughead came out of him like second nature. With his eyes closed, he was taken back to their days in Riverdale. Of late night practices, when none of them could sleep. Of the days when Sweet Pea was working with a couple of buckets and wooden spoons instead of drums. Of when Toni wasn’t confident in her guitar playing, no matter how amazing she was. Of when he refused to sing in front of people. When he opened his eyes again, Fangs was still amazed by it all. He could see the sea of people, all cheering for The Snakes.

It was seeing all of this, that it really dawned on him that they’d made it. They were kids that when they were growing up, they got told they weren’t going to amount to anything. They were proving everyone wrong, one show at a time. 

Once they got off the stage, they were all somehow exhausted and wide awake at the same time. Toni was the first one to suggest having some fun. “Alright. We’re hitting a drivethrough. Anyone opposed to McDonalds?” All of the boy shook their heads, as they loaded up to head to the next city.

Joaquin volunteered to be the one to go in to get their food. Everyone wrote down their orders, and he headed inside. He came back with a few bags of food, and distributed it out to everyone. “A salad and a happy meal for Topaz.” He read off, passing her the food. “3 burgers and some fries for Jones.” He said, sitting the bag in Jughead’s lap, since he was too busy typing away on his phone, most likely working on a song. He rolled his eyes, and sat his own food down. “And last but not least, 3 20 piece nuggets apeice, for our favorite in love idiots.” Even the king of eating a lot of food, Jughead Jones had to question it. “Okay, don’t get me wrong. I love food more than the average person, but good god. Why do you two need 120 mcnuggets?” Fangs grinned. “We’re having an eating contest.” Sweet Pea nodded. “Winner gets Toni’s happy meal toy.” Toni nodded, and already had her phone out, and ready to livestream the two of them stuffing their faces on Instagram.

“And go!” She called with a smile. As soon as she gave the go ahead, the two of them started eating nuggets. Fangs was putting them in his mouth one at a time, while Sweet Pea had taken the approach of putting a few of them in his mouth each time. He had made it halfway through the second 20 piece, when he hit the wall. “Shit. I’m tapping out.” He murmured, not even paying attention to how many nuggets his boyfriend had eaten. Fangs grinned, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before finishing his second box of nuggets. “No shame in losing, babe.” He murmured happily.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so what do exactly know about this opener for us?” Joaquin questioned. 

Sweet Pea shrugged, and grabbed his laptop, so he could look up the guy, and everyone could see. “What I remember from looking him up last night is that he’s a redhead with tattoos and a guitar. Like a worse Ed Sheeran.”

Toni shot him a glare. “And you are never saying that to the guy’s face. He’s gonna be on tour with us, and I’d rather this tour not end up in the news because you got in a fistfight with our opener.”

Sweet Pea finished googling the guy. “Well, his name’s Archie Andrews. I’ll let you guys be the deciders on if he looks like an asshole or not.” 

Jughead glanced over his shoulder. “Oh shit, he’s hot.” He said to no one in particular.

It seemed like Fangs was the only one who heard what he said. He jokingly poked Jughead’s shoulder. “Aw, our big bad brooding song writer has a crush on the new guy.” 

Sweet Pea smiled, and passed Toni his laptop so he could pull his boyfriend into his lap. “Maybe Jones just thinks that maybe him and this Archie guy can have what we have.” He joked with a smile. Fangs in his arms was what everyone in the band was used to. “And we get to actually meet the guy today. He’s gonna be here in like..10 minuets.”

They all sat around talking about nothing in particular till the door opened, and in walked the charming looking redhead with arms covered in tattoos. Fangs smiled. “Hi, you must be Archie. Our opener.” 

Archie nodded, and sat down in the empty chair next to Toni. “Yeah, that’s me. I’m Archie. It’s really cool to meet you guys.”

Sweet Pea smiled, and rested his chin over Fangs’ shoulder so he could look the young man over. “By the way, our lead song writer thinks you’re hot.”

Archie’s eyes trailed over to Jughead. “You’re not so bad yourself Beanie boy.” He murmured with a smirk.

Jughead’s face got nearly as red as the boy’s hair. “I...Hi.” He murmured, and looked over at him. “I like your ink. All of us have some too. Especially our matching ones.” 

Archie’s eyebrows raised. “Wait all of you have a matching tattoo?”

As if on que, all of them started to reveal their serpent tattoos. Sweet Pea tilted his head to show off the one on his neck. Joaquin rolled up his sleeve to reveal the snake in among the others in his sleeve of tattoos. Fangs lifted the side of his shirt to reveal the snake that trailed up the side of of his rib cage. Toni revealed the one on her hip. It ended with Jughead revealing the one on his shoulder. Archie smiled, seeing all of the ink. “Maybe I should get one.” 

That was when Sweet Pea interjected. “Um, no offense Ginger, but you have to earn one of these. You gotta earn the mark of the snake.”

Archie nodded, understanding. He figured that all of those meant something to all of them. He didn’t want to be the one to intrude on that. 

Jughead smiled softly. “How about we celebrate this by getting drinks?” He suggested.

It didn’t take long till everyone was in agreemeant about going to a karaoke bar. No one was shocked by Fangs coaxing his boyfriend to get up to do some cheesy duet with him. While they were up singing Closer together, Jughead was sat at the bar with Toni, beer in hand, eyes on Archie.

Toni smirked. “If you’re gonna sit there and eye fuck him all night, you should at least have the balls to go talk to him.” 

Jughead shook his head. “Toni, he’s hot, and he has tattoos, and he gives off that charming singer-songwriter vibe. I’d be amazed if he was single.”

Well, Jughead’s question of if he was single was answered when Archie walked behind them, on his way up after Sweet Pea and Fangs. He momentarily stopped behind Jughead, to whisper in his ear. “This one’s for you, Beanie boy.”

Jughead’s jaw dropped, at the sight of him, on stage, singing Elton John, for him. His eyes met Archie’s. “And you can tell everybody, this is your song.”

Toni could tell by the way that Jughead’s lips held the faintest smirk. “Oh my god, you’re already in love with him.”

Once Archie was done, Jughead was up, and standing in front of him. “That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me, Archie Andrews.”

Archie’s only answer was a quick peck to Jughead’s lips. “Glad you liked it.” He whispered.

Jughead smiled, and followed him back to the bar. The two of them, and Toni spent the rest of the night talking, and having a good time. It really was a good night for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The 5 of them were just sat there. No one was really saying anything. Joaquin was in the other room doing an interview on Skype. Jughead glanced up from his phone, seeing Toni staring at her phone with near heart eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re watching that stupid cat video you sent me last night again, Topaz.”

Toni shook her head. “No, just this adorable beauty vlogger. I honestly love her. She’s so talented, and she’s a fan of our music. And she’s just this adorable ginger lesbian, and just..so fucking pretty.”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “Too gay to function much, Topaz?” He teased.

Toni smirked. “Okay, you’re literally holding your boyfriend in your lap. Jones and Andrews are cuddling, and Joaquin is in there doing an interview about being an openly gay musician. Too Gay to Function may as well be the name of our next album.”

Fangs looked up from his phone with a smirk. “Wait, can we call our next album that? Release it during pride month.” He suggested enthusiastically.

Sweet Pea grinned, and pressed a kiss to the top of Fangs’ head. “Think you just like that idea, just so you could make the album art.” 

Fangs nodded. “That is exactly why I wanted to do it.”.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes He knew sometimes his boyfriend was just too cute for his own good. He pressed a kiss to Fangs’ shoulder. “Swear Fogarty, you are the absolute cutest thing ever.” He murmured happily. 

That comment got him an eye roll from everyone in the room, aside from Archie.

The redhead smiled, arms wrapped happily around Jughead. “Honestly, can you really blame Toni? I mean redheads are hot.” 

Jughead smirked, and pressed a kiss to the underside of Archie’s jaw. “You just say that so I’ll say something to fuel your ego, my darling.”

Archie grinned and ran his fingers through what little of Jughead’s hair that was exposed under his beanie. “Nah. You calling me your darling is more than enough for me.” He whispered giving him a gentle kiss. 

Their kiss was broken when a throw pillow was flung in their direction by Toni. “Can you four quit being saps for like, 5 minuets? It makes some of us feel kinda lonely.” She murmured. 

Jughead just rolled his eyes at her. “Why don’t you try sending a DM to that beauty vlogger you’re obviously crushing on. Where is she based out of?”

Toni did some quick research. “She’s in New York.” She told them, before she decided to DM her. 

It took a little bit for her to get a response, but to Toni, it was worth the wait. “We’re getting coffee when we’re in New York!” She said excitedly.


End file.
